


I Know You Love To Fall

by nostalgic90s



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Childbirth, Everyone is 18 or older., First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Impregnation, Inspired by a dream., M/M, Modern Gotham AU., Omega Verse, Possessive Behavior, Read at your own risk., Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-02-29 07:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18774091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgic90s/pseuds/nostalgic90s
Summary: There is no need for a test. Jerome Valeska is an alpha, just like his mother, and Jeremiah Valeska is an omega.What could go wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, okay, I SHIT YOU NOT, I had this dream a few nights ago and I've been wanting to write it out. So here's to my first omega verse fanfiction! But this is not my first dream related story - I've been inspired by dreams for 'Young Blood' chapters. Now, do I care for omega verse? Not really. Do I know a lot about it? No, not really. But am I intrigued?! Hell yeah. If this kind of material makes you uncomfortable, do NOT read. Everything detailed in this story follows my dream EXCEPT the parts with Zsasz and Cobblepot - those are just cute fillers XD but everything else is spot on. Part 2 to come soon with some *cough* steamy *cough* scenes. ;) Title is inspired by "I Know You Love To Fall" by Message To Bears. Oh, yeah there's probably a few typos, I'll go and correct those when I have time.

Jerome’s aggressive nature manifested itself when he was around 3-years-old. He was overly protective of his twin sibling, Jeremiah, and he wouldn’t let anybody near the other redhead, their mother included. From scratching, to biting, to throwing inanimate objects at her face, Lila had quite the problem child.

Jeremiah, on the other hand, was a timid child who never raised his voice above the gentle hum of a whisper. Loud noises and strangers easily frighten him, resulting in social anxiety and panic attacks. The only time he felt safe was with one of his alpha protectors nearby– Lila or Jerome.

There is no need for a test. Jerome Valeska is an alpha, just like his mother, and Jeremiah Valeska is an omega.

Throughout their childhood, the twins remain identical in every way, minus the black-rimmed glasses Jeremiah must wear. Like all normal children, they attend elementary school and afterwards, move onto middle school. Once they finish, Lila enrolls them at a nearby high school and around that time, their dominate genes kick in.

As an alpha, Jerome’s muscle to fat ratio changed dramatically. He developed a broad neck and shoulders, including thicker leg muscles. His skin tone darkened, adopting a honey dusted glow to it that made his eyes shine brighter like gorgeous beryl, worthy of admiration. His voice dropped an octave deeper than that of his brother and with his silver tongue, he can talk his way out of anything.

As an omega, Jeremiah experiences fewer changes. He’s the same height as Jerome but lacks the same muscle definition. Instead of a toned body, Jeremiah is slim with natural, feminine curves. He finds it annoying that his hips and butt have taken on a plumper, fuller form and no matter how much sunshine he gets, Jeremiah simply cannot tan. His skin remains pale, soft, and almost luminescent when under the light.

The school is co-ed, meaning the students are alphas, omegas, and betas.

Lila gives Jeremiah the option to study at home, for safety reasons.

Jeremiah declines the home school offer and states that his brother will be there to protect him, should any alphas get the wrong idea.

Elated about the decision, Jerome can’t wait for their first day at high school.

 

* * *

 

Standing across the street, right across from the school, Jerome reads out the oversize letters plastered against the building. “Bayside High School, home of the bulldogs.”

“Oooh my baby boy is growing up~” Lila gushed, mock tears in her eyes. She fretted over Jeremiah’s tie and continued to press her hand over it, trying to smooth out the creases. “Are you sure about this baby? I know how you get around large crowds, maybe it would be better for you to stay home with me.”

Jerome snorted and rolled his eyes, which earned him a painful slap to the head.

“Nobody asked you!” Lila growled.

The redhead narrowed his eyes on Lila, cursing and muttering under his breath.

“Mother, its fine.” Jeremiah ignored the hostility between the two and he reached out, taking Lila’s hands. He gave them a reassuring squeeze and smiled, “Jerome will make sure nothing bad happens to me. Isn’t that right, dear brother?” He glanced over at his sibling.

“Yeah, yeah. Can we hurry it up? I don’t wanna miss out on breakfast.” Jerome shoved his hands inside his pants pockets.

Jeremiah looked back at Lila, “Should anything come up, I’ll call you.” He pressed a kiss against her cheekbone.

“Okay…” Lila sniffled, and she reluctantly let go of Jeremiah’s hands. “Have a good day at school, mommy loves you.”

“Oh for fucks sake,” Jerome complained. This time, he’s faster than Lila’s swinging fist and he bolts right over to the school entrance.

With his outstanding test scores and advanced IQ, Jeremiah is placed in special classes where the students excel at subjects like math and science. Some of the students are already taking college courses and applying to Ivy League universities. Jeremiah fits in perfectly here, but he’s disappointed because he won’t get to see Jerome until lunch period.  

Unlike his twin, Jerome has an average IQ and average test scores. However, the principal can detect Jerome’s athletic potential and signs him up for sports; basketball season is presently underway. Jerome receives a heaping pile of books and a list of classes to attend; 4 in the morning and 3 in the afternoon, all general subjects. The redhead couldn’t be happier with the outcome – sports meant more time at school and less time at home with that nagging bitch of a mother.

The morning hours fly by and when noon hits, the lunch bell rings.

Students flood the hallways and make their way to the cafeteria.

Jeremiah carries a plastic tray with macaroni salad, a turkey sub, an apple, and a small carton of 2% milk. He leans up on the tip of his toes and fervently searches for his twin brother through the swarming mass of students. His attempts are in vain and it appears Jerome skipped out on lunch. Sighing quietly, the redhead ambled over to an empty table and sat down. He unfolded a napkin and placed it over his lap to prevent food crumbs from getting all over his nice slacks. He picks up his sandwich and right before taking a bite, a voice interrupts him.

“Woooow, you’re really pretty.”

Blinking, Jeremiah set his turkey sub back down and looked over his shoulder. A soft gasp escaped his lips when his gaze landed on the girl speaking to him. She was petite and had long raven hair that cascaded down to her hips. Her lips are cherry red, and they are exceptionally vibrant against her porcelain white skin, however, what’s more striking are her eyes. Jeremiah has never seen the ocean before, but he swears he can see crashing waves in her beautiful blue orbs.

“You’re an omega, like me,” she observed. “May I join you?”

“Y-yes.” Jeremiah nodded, still a little shocked.

“Thank you.” The girl set her tray down next to Jeremiah’s own and she sat down on the boy’s right side. “I’m Ericka Jensen,” she extended her hand.

“Jeremiah Valeska, a pleasure to meet you.” He accepted the hand and shook it twice.

Ericka smiled and it made Jeremiah’s heart flutter underneath his chest. She looked down at her tray and picked up an apple, “It’s about time the school accepted more omega students.” She took a bite from the apple and chomped away quietly.

“Do they normally deny omegas?” Jeremiah picked up his sandwich and bit down into whole wheat bread.

“Depends,” Ericka giggled when a tiny amount of mustard dribbled out of Jeremiah’s turkey sub and stained the corners of his mouth.

The melodious giggle made Jeremiah blush. “Pardon me,” he set his sub down and picked up a napkin, dabbing the mustard away quickly. “Depends on what?”

“Omega students MUST have a chaperon with them at all times. It’s a new rule that was adapted a few years ago after um, well….” Ericka trailed off and stared at her tray.

“You’re referring to the incident that took place in 2004?” Jeremiah understood why the subject might make Ericka feel uncomfortable – or any omega for that matter.

“Yes,” Ericka looked up, “How did you know?”

“My mother had a list of schools in the surrounding area and I did my research on all of them.” Jeremiah crumpled up the napkin and exhaled a sigh, “It’s unfortunate what happened to her, the omega student… Is that why they enacted the chaperone rule?”

“You’re correct,” Ericka said with a nod. “Intelligent and observant, are you a junior or senior?”

The compliment elicited a light chuckle, “Neither. I’m a freshman.”

“Really?” Ericka’s blue eyes widened, “You’re so young… As a freshman omega, you really shouldn’t venture off alone.”

“I’m somewhat confused,” he muttered, while tapping a finger against his chin. “When I met the principal, he didn’t bring up the new rule.”

“Really? That’s odd…. Do you have a brother or sister that enrolled with you?”

“Yes, my twin brother Jerome and he’s an alpha,” confirmed Jeremiah.

“Oh! Okay, that makes sense now.” Ericka picked up her milk carton and took a drink. “They make an exception if a sibling or friend enrolls with the omega student, but they have to be an alpha or beta.”

“I see, that explains the omission. Miss Ericka, if you don’t mind me asking, who is your chaperone?”

“My dad, he’s a teacher here, handles all the history courses.” Ericka smiled and she pointed at herself, “Can’t you smell him?”

Jeremiah quirked an eyebrow and he leaned over, curiously sniffing the air around Ericka. That’s when he noticed it, a distinct musk that reminded him of a mature alpha male.

Ericka did the same and when she caught Jerome’s scent, her face filled with a crimson blush. She automatically gripped Jeremiah by his shirt and pulled him closer.

“E-Ericka?” stuttered Jeremiah.

Unable to control her urges, the girl nosed Jeremiah’s chest, inhaling the piquant aroma that clung to his shirt.

Omegas can’t smell one another, and betas don’t give off any particular scent. Only alphas and omegas are drawn to each other’s personal fragrance – a fact Jeremiah often forgot. This wasn’t the first time another omega had been attracted to Jerome’s scent, resulting in some awkward encounters.

“Ericka-” he said in a stern voice and he grabbed the girl by her wrists and pried them off his shirt. “I’m not overly comfortable with strangers touching me.” He scooted further away, in hopes the female omega would collect herself.

“Huh?” Ericka is in a daze, her face is flushed red and her pupils dilated. The slight distance Jeremiah put between her and him helped, somewhat. It took a full minute for her brain to register what was going on and when she did, her face turned an even darker shade of red. “Oh my God! I’m so sorry!” She jerked her hands out of Jeremiah’s grip and stood up. “I-I have to go.”

“It’s alright Ericka, I understand-”

“BYE!” Ericka interrupted and abruptly fled the cafeteria, leaving behind her tray of untouched food – except for the apple and milk.

“…..Hm.” Jeremiah was taken aback by her reaction but judging by her embarrassment and urge to flee, Jerome’s scent might’ve triggered something. He turned back to his food and picked up his sandwich, “Odd.” His first day at a public high school was proving interesting and he pondered if his brother was going through anything similar. Probably not, Jeremiah learned there were only a handful of omegas, a mere 5% of the students that attended Bayside; the rest are alphas and betas. He ate his lunch, mind hovering on Ericka’s strange behavior. He rarely came across other omegas out in public but when he did, they always reacted to Jerome in such a weird way…. Well, it was off-putting to say the least. He didn’t understand what other omegas found so fascinating about Jerome, he wasn’t a mature alpha yet… Or was he? Maybe it was because of their blood relation, Jeremiah can’t detect the change in Jerome’s pheromones. Yes, that had to be it. He certainly didn’t react to Jerome’s scent the way other omegas do, that would be humiliating if he was drawn to Jerome in  _that_  way.

“Hey there cutie,” said a male voice.

Jeremiah looked over his shoulder and he noticed a tall, male student looking down at him. Going by appearances alone, the redhead suspects the student is an alpha; masculine features, structured jaw, bulging muscles, athletic attire – including a letterman jacket with the name ‘Zsasz’ embroidered on the front of the jacket. “Hi…” Jeremiah can smell his alpha scent, and it reminds him of leather.

“Come sit with us,” the alpha said, motioning to his table with a head tilt.

Emerald eyes glance over at the table and he noticed several other male students observing him – jocks, they all had matching letterman jackets. He looked back at Zsasz and shook his head, “Thank you for the offer but I’m waiting for my brother. He wouldn’t approve of my associating with a group of alphas.”

Zsasz grinned, showing off pearly whites. “Aww, that’s discriminatory, don’t you think?” He moved closer, intentionally drowning Jeremiah in his aroma.

‘Strong, it’s really strong’, Jeremiah thought to himself, absentmindedly covering his nose with his hand. He recognized a mature alpha, a stubborn one at that. He declined the offer once more, “No thank you.”

Narrowing his eyes on the younger male, the alpha flicked a brown curl out of his face. “That’s a shame, I was hoping me and you could be friends.”

There’s nothing friendly about Zsasz’s tone of voice and Jeremiah started to grow nervous. “I don’t want any trouble… Please leave me alone.”

Zsasz laughed, but he doesn’t sound amused at all. “Hah! You’re a feisty little omega, aren’t you?” He placed his right hand over Jeremiah’s neatly parted hair and ruffled it up, “C’mon ginger bear, sit with me and my boys. I’ll protect you~”

Before Jeremiah can react, he noticed a flash of movement behind Zsasz.

Out of nowhere, Jerome materialized behind the older alpha with a chair in his hands. He raised it above his head and swung the object like a baseball bat, aiming right for Zsasz’s head.

**_BAM!_ **

The metal legs on the chair collided into the back of Zsas’z skull, drawing a pain-filled cry from the mature alpha. He keeled over and grabbed at his head, fingers clawing at his aching head.  

Tossing the chair aside, Jerome placed his right foot against the athlete’s backside and gave him a rough shove.

The cafeteria had gone eerily silent and all eyes are on Jerome and Zsasz.

After crashing onto the floor, Zsasz rolled onto his backside, still gripping his throbbing head. “I’m gonna fucking KILL YOU!” He grit his teeth together and glared at the redhead, however, confusion swept across his face. “What the?....” He turned his blurry gaze on Jeremiah who in turn offered an apologetic shrug.

“Hey cocksucker, eyes on me,” demanded Jerome. He hovered over Zsasz and crouched down, reaching out to grip the other by his jacket.

Zsasz looked up at Jerome’s piercing green eyes, taking note of the menacing leer. Who the fuck was this kid?

“Now that I got yer attention~” Jerome purred out the words, tightening his hold around Zsasz’s jacket. “Don’t ever put your hands on my brother again.”

“Or what?” Zsasz spat, an amused snicker leaving his lips. He’d never seen the ginger twins in his life, so that meant they were new students – they didn’t have any friends to help them out.

“Mmm….” Jerome pretended to think about it and he rolled his head from side to side. “I dunno, guess I didn’t really think that far ahead.” Shrugging, the redhead let go and rose to his feet. He hummed and nonchalantly turned away from the other alpha, making it appear as if he was walking away.

Zsasz took the bait and he attempted to climb to his feet.

Sensing the impending attack, Jeremiah stiffened in his seat and his heart raced. “Jay!”

Jerome stopped and just as Zsasz proceeded to stand up, the redhead did a 180 and swung his right fist. Using his weight and momentum, Jerome punched the elder male in his face, knuckles slamming right into his nose.

Bones crack and it sounds like something popped out of place.

Zsasz stumbled and fell, hands collapsing over his disfigured nose.  Blood gushes through his fingers and he’s screaming out different curse words to mask his blinding pain.

On most occasions, Zsasz’s friends knew better than to intervene in a fight, after all it was in an alpha’s nature to demonstrate power and dominance. It wasn’t until the new kid struck Zsasz a second time that the other alphas grew concerned for their leader. They agreed as a whole to help the fallen alpha and they jumped out of their seats, hurriedly making their way over to Zsasz. A couple of alphas grabbed Zsasz by his arms while the remaining pack surrounded Jerome, blocking off all escape routes.

Jerome smirked and he didn’t appear fazed by the other alphas. “THAT GOES FOR ALL OF YOU!” he snarled, turning a full circle and pointing to all the onlookers; he wasn’t addressing just the jocks now, but the entire student body. “KEEP YER DIRTY MITTS OFF MY BROTHER! OR I’LL KNOCK YER FUCKIN’ LIGHTS OUT!”

Jeremiah sighed and he rubbed his fingers against the side of his head, feeling a migraine coming on. “So melodramatic…” he murmured. He initiated a countdown inside his mind, knowing what would happen next.

_5…_

_4…_

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

“GET HIM!” one of Zsasz’s friends bellowed out.

The cafeteria erupted into chaos.

The varsity athletes attack Jerome, who happens to have the instincts and speed of a wild predator. He dives over chairs, ducks underneath swinging arms, and avoids flying chairs.

Lust for violence triggers the other alpha students and they too join in on the pandemonium; loyal beta friends follow suit. Nobody knows why they’re fighting and they sure as hell don’t care.

Tables break.

Somebody busted a glass window.

A beta is going around biting people.

School officials try to break up the fights, but the students outnumber them tenfold.

Amongst the mayhem, Jeremiah inconspicuously slips out of the cafeteria. Lila warned Jerome about fights at school, good Lord she was going to be  _outraged_  when she received the ill-fated phone call.

Bayside High School goes into lockdown.

Students who are outside of the cafeteria are separated and placed into secure classrooms; it’s only betas and omegas, all of the alphas are currently engaged in the cafeteria racket.

Jeremiah is seated at a table with 12 other omega students, all of which are remarkably beautiful. Fair skin, stunning eyes, soft features, all of them are older than he is. In all of his life, Jeremiah had never seen so many omegas in a public setting. They discuss random topics, ranging from schoolwork, hobbies, favorite food, and potential mates.

When Jeremiah states that he’s not interested in finding a mate or having children, it shocks the other omegas. They shower him with questions regarding his libido and reproduction capabilities, to which Jeremiah dismisses with the wave of his hand. He tries to explain his dream of becoming a renowned architect, but the other omegas don’t understand – their simple minds can only perceive a future where they find a mate, settle down, and start a family.

The domestic concept repulses Jeremiah. He doesn’t intend to do any such thing – creating complex structures and buildings are his vision, not childrearing.

 

* * *

 

For the first time in Bayside history, every single alpha student is sent home and suspended for the remainder of the week.

Jerome received an ear beating (and a literal beating) from their mother and she didn’t care what started the fight; he was only protecting his sibling, but it’s not enough to diffuse Lila’s wrath.

After suspension, the alphas are allowed to come back to Bayside on the condition they serve 100 community hours to make up for the damage they caused in the cafeteria.

The athletes are held up to higher standards and they get double community service hours. They HAVE to be on their best behavior, or risk being benched for the duration of basketball season. Being the youngest, Jerome is placed on junior varsity. It takes only a week before he secures a spot on varsity after demonstrating his skills out on the court; he’s quick, intuitive, and fearless. Fortunately, Jerome only has to put up with a snobby senior by the name of Victor Zsasz for 1 year and after graduation, Jerome earns the title as team leader – a sophomore that nobody dare challenge.

It’s because of Jerome’s rising status that all the alpha students leave Jeremiah alone. There are a few occasions when a new alpha transfers in, be it a female or male, who attempt to build a friendship with the omega Valeska. Jerome steps in, has an exchanging of words, and the alphas distance themselves from Jeremiah. This is something Jerome has done for his brother since they were in pre-school. One might argue its unfair isolation, nevertheless Jeremiah prefers it this way. He’s a solitude omega that would rather be alone and if he’s engaged in anything else besides schoolwork, well, he has Jerome for companionship.

Although Jeremiah hasn’t suffered panic attacks since he was 12, the school guidance counselor recommends therapy. Familiar with therapists, Jeremiah accepts the recommendation without fuss.

A certified therapist visits the school once a week, making time in his busy schedule to sit down with students – alphas, betas, and omegas alike.

Years pass and, in that time, Jeremiah develops a close friendship with the therapist, Mr. Cobblepot - an omega no less. Jeremiah is intrigued because omegas generally don’t seek careers that veer away from childcare. He learns of Mr. Cobblepot’s employment at Arkham Asylum, assisting convicted felons in treatment and rehabilitation. Arkham boasts a notorious reputation but the therapist is sweet and caring, quite the opposite of what Jeremiah expected.

It’s 2:00pm on a Friday, which means Jeremiah has a 1-hour therapy session with Mr. Cobblepot. Something is bothering the redhead and for once, he can’t bring himself to make eye-contact with the therapist.

“Jeremiah?”

“Yes Mr. Cobblepot?” he said without looking up.

“Oswald, please call me Oswald. 45 minutes have elapsed, and you have yet to look at me.”

“….My apologies Oswald, I’m …distracted.” Jeremiah looked at the window, gaze hovering on the oak trees in the distance.

“I can see that.” Oswald closed his notebook and set it down on the coffee table, along with his gold pen. He sat back and folded his right leg over his left, folding his hands over his right knee. “This will be off the record, now …. Tell me what happened.”

Jeremiah tensed up in his chair and he cast a weary glance at finely dressed therapist; he’s wearing the eggplant suit again, a color that suited his fair complexion. “There was an incident last weekend… I uh, I snapped at my brother.”

“I see…. Anticlimactic but you two  _are_  siblings, quarrels are to be expected.”

“This wasn’t your average disagreement Oswald, I …. I  _really_  exploded and I took my frustration out on him when he didn’t deserve it.”  Jeremiah averted his gaze and fidgeted with a half-empty mug of hot cocoa.

Oswald waited patiently.

The expectant gaze prompted Jeremiah to set his drink down on the coffee table and he rested his elbows on his knees. He linked his hands together and rested his chin on them, closing his eyes afterwards. “Jerome purchased a puppy, a chocolate Labrador and by every means the cutest animal in the world… He said it was a birthday gift and then it occurred to me: I’m 18, I should have a mate by now and carrying a child on my hip. I assumed he was trying to reinforce my role as an omega by gifting me a pup to love and care for. I got angry, I yelled at him, pushed him around, and I punched him in the face…” Jeremiah exhaled a trembling sigh, and he reached underneath his glasses to wipe away tears.

“Here,” Oswald offered a box of tissue.

Jeremiah opened his eyes and muttered a low “Thank you.” He took the small box, removed his glasses and wiped the soft material across his eyes. “He didn’t raise his voice at me, he didn’t try to hit me back or defend himself…. He cradled that pup in his arms and protected him, like a good alpha should… I ended up locking myself away in my bedroom and I cried for hours.

Oswald weighed in on Jeremiah’s situation and he inquired: “Why does your status as an omega upset you?”

The redhead scoffed and laughed bitterly. “Hah! Why not? What an absurd question.”

“Then answer it,” Oswald gently urged.

Tossing the used tissue in a nearby wastebasket, Jeremiah attempted to keep a level head while dealing with the touchy subject. “The only jobs available in the city for omegas are teachers and daycare providers. Some of the larger cities offer secretary work but nothing managerial. I don’t want to be a glorified babysitter or errand runner. I want to run my own business one day and be my own boss. Is that so much to ask for?”

“No, but it’s a difficult thing to ask for.” Oswald uncrossed his leg and he inclined forward, his tone reflected how serious he was. “You have the highest IQ for your age group, in fact, I’m surprised your mother didn’t enroll you in college courses. Right now, you should be teaching classes at Harvard, not skimming by in a low-rated facility like Bayside. Education here is subpar, and you, my friend, are a genius.”

Jeremiah could feel his eyes watering up again and he ripped out another tissue, “T-thank you Oswald. That means a lot.”

“Of course,” the elder omega smiled and leaned back in his chair again. “Finding a mate, childbearing, domestic bliss… Do you think it applies to omegas only?”

“Who else would it apply to?” Jeremiah blew his nose on a tissue.

“Betas and alphas of course.” Oswald stared at the gold wedding band on his left ring finger. “I wanted to be a psychologist for as long as I could remember. Marriage and children were the last things on my mind.”

Jeremiah raised an eyebrow and he followed Oswald’s gaze, catching sight of the ring. “What changed your mind?”

“It’s a long story… but I’ll try to stick to the main points.” Oswald sighed unhappily and he met Jeremiah’s inquisitive eyes. “My mother died while I was attending college and after the funeral… I sunk into depression. In order to ease my pain, I started drinking and it interfered with my academics. I eventually dropped out and used all my savings to purchase alcohol. Once that was spent, I turned to some very shady people and took out a loan. I knew I couldn’t pay anything back but… grief trumped common sense.”

Drawn into the story, Jeremiah listened attentively.

“One such woman…oh, she’d give this certain look whenever someone was getting on her nerves… She had daggers for eyes and a snake for a tongue, Fish Mooney, I believe that's the name she went by. Anyway, I was hesitant to accept money from her but I did… Later, when she discovered I couldn't pay her back, Fish found me hiding out in the narrows and she had her men drag me out into the middle of the street. They held me down while she took a bat to my knee, hence the walking cane.” Oswald motioned to the black cane leaning against the side of his chair.

Jeremiah furrowed his eyebrows, “Pain and grief made you want to have children?”

“No, no of course not.” Oswald chuckled, “Let me continue. Somebody phoned the GCPD and I was rushed to the nearest hospital. When I came to, I met one of the most gorgeous doctors I’d ever laid eyes on~” Oswald trailed off, a dreamy look in his eyes. He couldn’t stop smiling as he thought about Edward, “We kept things professional, he was my doctor and physical therapist – he volunteered after work, even though the hospital wasn’t paying him for the hours. I thought he was being nice, I mean, what could a tall, handsome, intellectual alpha want with me? I was poor, almost homeless, and had a terrible limp.” Oswald paused; he appeared disconnected for a second.

“And?” Jeremiah strummed his fingers against his knees, impatiently waiting for Oswald to continue.

“And…” Oswald laughed, “Haha. The rest is history as they say. We dated for 2 months, got engaged shortly afterwards, and then we married that following fall. He helped me piece my life together and I went back to school. I was no longer interested in a degree in psychology, I decided to go for something a little more obtainable – a therapist with emphasis on adult care, but I’m qualified to work with youth as well. My husband and I share a lovely home together, including our son, Martin. I think you two would get along, not because of his omega status but because he’s intelligent and observant, much like yourself.”  

“Wait…. You gave up your dream job and settled for less?” Jeremiah blinked, finding the revelation unfathomable.

“Settled? My dear boy, I  _upgraded_.” Oswald let out a light-hearted laugh, and it only confused Jeremiah further.

“So…your husband pushed you to have a child?”

Oswald’s laughter faded and he studied Jeremiah’s solemn expression; it would seem the teenager completely missed the point. “No, he never brought it up once. Jeremiah, just because you’re an omega doesn’t mean you’re obligated to give up on your dreams. You don’t have to conform to social norms, you can be your own person; being an omega doesn’t define who you are. My husband understood this long before I did, and he never made me feel like some inferior omega. He treated me like a human being, with the patience of a saint. Did he make me reconsider having children? Yes, but it was MY decision. Mutual understanding and trust are key components in every relationship, should you ever decide to seek out a mate. Am I getting through that thick skull of yours?”

“Hmm…..” Jeremiah picked up his drink and sipped on lukewarm cocoa. “Do what I want, when I want. Don’t conform to social norms. Find a mate who understands and supports my career goals; don’t let him decide when I’m ready to have children because it’s my choice.”

“Excellent!” Oswald grinned and applauded.

Jeremiah rolled his eyes, a smile threatened to form but he hid it behind the ceramic mug. “That makes me feel better about the future. I think, after our session, I’ll go find Jerome and apologize for my behavior.”

“Right, about that….” Oswald cocked his head, “Your emotional outbursts, how long have they been occurring?”

“About 3 months now? I don’t know the exact number… It’s just…. Jerome says and does stupid things that get on my nerves. Usually I can ignore him, or I excuse myself, however, that’s impossible to do when you’re living in a 2-bedroom apartment. There’s no privacy really.”

“True but this is recent. Do you get overly emotional around your mother too? What about other students and teachers?”

Jeremiah blinked and he weighed in on the question. “No, come to think of it, I’ve never been cross with anyone except my brother. When I’m by myself, I can concentrate and focus on homework. If Lila is there, which is a rare occasion, she’s often passed out in her bedroom reeking of booze and cigarettes – hardly a distraction. The second Jerome enters the apartment I…. I grow anxious and everything he does makes me want to shout at him.”

“Interesting,” Oswald mused. “I have a theory, care to hear it?”

“Do I have a choice?”

Oswald glanced up at the clock, “Nope. You have 5 minutes left with me.”

“Carry on,” said Jeremiah.

“Ideal childbearing age for omegas ranges from 16 to 25 and you dear boy are extremely fertile.”

Jeremiah wrinkled his nose and glared a touch.

“This is causing your hormones to fluctuate, which explains your irregular behavior and volatile emotions. Now, it only appears to happen around Jerome because I suspect your heat cycle has synchronized with his presence.” Oswald held up a finger to silence Jeremiah’s next question, “As an alpha, he’s at the perfect age to be a prolific breeder. He’s unconsciously releasing pheromones around you and you’re rejecting his advances.”

“Advances?!” Jeremiah gawked and he slammed his cup down against the table, startling the other omega. “What exactly are you insinuating?! I’m not one of those… _freaks_ that breeds with their own family members and neither is Jerome!”

“Calm down,” Oswald placed a hand over his fluttering heart. “I wasn’t trying to imply anything, Jeremiah… But it has come to my attention, along with other staff and students, that you have an unusually close bond with your sibling.”

Jeremiah could feel his blood boiling and it took every ounce of self-restraint not to lash out at the therapist. “Kindly explain.”

Oswald sat up straighter and tried to exude confidence and professionalism, never mind the fact Jeremiah was bigger and could easily harm him should his emotions get out of hand. “You’re aware of the rules against inappropriate PDA?”

The redhead nodded, “Yes… I’ve tried to work on that, he’s gotten better since sophomore year.”

“He’s scent marking you and he openly does this on school grounds. I would understand that type of behavior between mated couples but it’s unappealing when siblings are doing it.”

“Scent marking…” Jeremiah repeated the words aloud, having never heard the term before. He thought about all the times Jerome hugged him at random times and insisted on cuddling during lunch. It seemed innocent enough, the two shared a bed for most of their lives but once they hit their teens, Jerome retired to the living room couch and Jeremiah was allowed to keep the bedroom all to himself. He believed he understood Jerome’s good intentions. “It’s to protect me from unwanted advances from other alphas.”

“You can’t borrow a t-shirt from him? A jacket? I know you’re on suppressants, so I’m guessing the doctor prescribed an alpha-repellent spray? There are other means you can use that won’t draw attention to yourself.” Oswald could see the wheels and cogs turning in Jeremiah’s eyes and he exhaled a soft breath, “I’m sorry. The principal and school guidance counselor asked me to bring this matter to your attention. Personally, I don’t see a problem with an overprotective alpha, family or not.”

Jeremiah got up out of his chair, “Your 5 minutes are up.” He left the office in a hurry, the session left him with a sour taste in his mouth.

 

* * *

 

It’s 5:00pm when Jeremiah arrives at the apartment complex. He climbed 4 flights of stairs and walked over to apartment number 410. He inserted his key, unlocked the deadbolt, and stepped inside. Right away he notices the smell of popcorn wafting through the air, mingling with his brother’s scent and that of the new house pet.

Jerome is lounging on his back, situated across the living room sofa; he’s much too tall and his feet hang over the armrest. There’s a quilted blanket over his lap where a curious pup rouses from his sleep. ‘Raiden’, as Jerome dubbed the chocolate Labrador, raised his head and his ears perked up. He let out the cutest, tiniest bark to warn Jerome of intruders.

“Hey, shush you. That’s your other daddy.” Jerome rubbed the puppy’s head, calming the pup down immediately. Afterwards, he reached over and grabbed a handful of popcorn from a bowl sitting on the rectangular coffee table. Eyes glued to the screen, he addresses his twin: “What up nerd? I thought tutoring was scheduled for tomorrow?”

“It is… I went for a walk, had to clear my head.” Jeremiah set his book bag down on the table and he removed his leather shoes. “What about you? I thought your team had late practice?”

“Coach had to take his wife to some doctors appointment across the state. The assistant couch had us run a few miles and dismissed us.” Jerome plopped a handful of popcorn into his mouth and munched away.

Jeremiah walked up to the back of the couch and watched the T.V. screen. “I see, well I certainly hope your coach’s wife is okay. Perhaps you should purchase a ‘get-well-soon’ card?”

Jerome cackled at the idea, “HAHAHA! If anything, that old bastard is waiting for his wife to kick the bucket, that way he can openly flirt with the cheerleaders.”

“Oh, forget the suggestion.” Jeremiah wasn’t too keen on reality T.V. shows and that’s all Jerome ever watched. “I’m going to shower up and go to bed.”

“Okay, ya sure you don’t want me to cook dinner? I think I saw some hamburger in the freezer.” Jerome turned his head and looked up at his sibling.

“No thank you, I’m not hungry.” He glanced down at the puppy and reached down to pet him.

Raiden lifted his head and yawned, his pink tongue curling up just a tad.

Jerome smiled, “Alright gorgeous. Lemme know if you change yer mind.” He turned his attention back to the T.V. screen.

The affectionate term brought a light blush to Jeremiah’s face and he withdrew his hand. He contemplated on telling Jeremiah about his strange therapy session… Would that accomplish anything? He and Jerome might laugh about it and poke fun at the topic. Sure, they were closer then most siblings but they weren’t in any kind of intimate relationship like Oswald suggested. The Valeska twins loved each other as any normal family members should….

Right?

If that were the case, then why was Jeremiah’s heart racing? His palms felt sweaty and he was uncertain about his next choice of action. This was all in his head, Oswald put an idea, a bad, bad idea in his head and that’s why Jeremiah couldn’t stop thinking about it: Jerome as his alpha mate, that was just…. Plain wrong! “M-make sure you take Raiden out for a potty break.”

“Mhmm, sure thing.” Jerome chortled when one of the characters on the show bitch-slapped her best friend. Drama, drama, drama, Jerome loved it.

Jeremiah turned and walked down the hallway, only to stop halfway. Damnit. He couldn’t get Oswald’s voice out of his head and he hastily rushed back over to the couch. He stopped by the armrest, closest to Jerome’s head, and looked down at him. “Jay?”

Jerome tore his gaze away from the hilarious show and looked up. “Yeah?”

Pale hands find their way to Jerome’s face and Jeremiah gently tilted his brother’s head back. The omega leaned down and pressed a kiss against his brother’s soft lips.

“MMFF!?” Jerome bolted up into a sitting position, unintentionally jumping so hard that Raiden, and the blanket, flew off his lap.

The pup let out a disgruntled squeal and he struggled to stand up on the slippery hardwood floors.

Jeremiah took a step back, surprised by his brother’s reaction. “I-I’m sorry!”

“Miah…” Jerome moved off the couch and stood. He moved closer to Jeremiah and reached up, gently cupping his face. Bewildered, the redhead stroked his thumbs over his brother’s pale cheekbones. “What’s wrong? Why’d you kiss me?”

This wasn’t what Jeremiah expected. Wait, what DID he expect to happen? A steamy love scene to follow the kiss? That made his cheeks burn brighter and his glasses started fogging up from the increase in body temperature. He swallowed thickly and gazed into identical green orbs. “I-I… Confused. I’m confused. I thought, maybe, you had feelings for me… feelings that siblings shouldn’t have for each other.”

“What??” Jerome moved his hands to Jeremiah’s shoulders and gave them a reassuring squeeze. “Look, yer my brother and I LOVE you but… I don’t love you like… _that_.”

Jeremiah’s heart sank. His brother’s words felt like a brutal slap to the face and he took a few steps back, away from Jerome’s grasp. “If that’s true, then why are you preventing me from finding a suitable mate? You’ve… You’ve kept me to yourself for years! Jay, nobody will talk to me because you won’t let them. It’s been like this since pre-school…”

Jerome blinked, seemingly puzzled by Jeremiah’s observations. He lowered his hands to his sides, his own cheekbones darkening a little. “Lila asked me to protect you… You asked me to protect you… That’s all I was doing Miah, I swear. I thought you wanted to focus on school and your career, you always complained an alpha suitor would hold you back. That’s why I kept em’ all away, so you can focus on becoming an architect.”

“Wait, wait….” Jeremiah’s eyes widened and his mouth gaped open. He looked at Jerome’s face, studied his body language, and paid special attention to his pheromones. As twins, Jeremiah and Jerome can call each other out on a lie. This… This was NOT a lie. “Oh my God… I’m so fucking stupid,” Jeremiah uttered.

“No, no Miah yer not.” Jerome tried to grab his brother and pull him into a hug.

Jeremiah slapped his brother’s hands away and moved around him. “I made a mistake, please forget everything I just said and don’t mention the kiss.”

“Miah!” Jerome rushed after his sibling.

Frustrated tears stained his cheekbones and he nearly sprinted to his bedroom, only to slam the door shut on Jerome’s face. He collapsed to the floor and covered his face, weeping quietly into his hands. He made a fool of himself and might’ve very well costed his relationship with Jerome. Things were going to be awkward and stressful, all because Jeremiah put too much thought into Oswald’s suggestions. That’s all they were, suggestions, nothing more.

Jerome tried to open the door, only to discover it was locked. He banged his fist on the door and called out, “Open the door Miah, NOW!”

“GO AWAY!” Jeremiah sobbed.

The aroma that floated out of the door was enough to twist Jerome’s stomach into painful knots and he felt tears burning his eyes. “What did I do Miah?! Tell me right now, what did I do wrong?!”

Jeremiah curled up on the floor and covered his ears. He closed his eyes and trembled where he lay.

“MIAAAHHH!!!!” Jerome bawled. He banged on the door repeatedly, begging his brother to talk to him.

The omega doesn’t move, nor does he respond. Eventually, the banging noise stops, and footsteps move down the hall. Jeremiah remained where he was, unable to move, unable to stop crying.

Jerome couldn’t stand to be around Jeremiah when he’s upset; the odor he was giving off made him feel sick to his stomach. Apparently, Jeremiah wanted to be alone, so Jerome wouldn’t stay and make things worse. He latched a leash on Raiden’s collar, and they exit the apartment.

 

* * *

 

An unexpected jolt drew Jeremiah from sleep, and he blinked his eyes open, waiting for his vision to clear. He was in bed and had several blankets piled on him, which is odd because he’s BURNING! “Ugh…” He shoved the blankets aside and sat up. He’s dressed in a loose-fitting shirt and cotton pajama bottoms; he must’ve changed after Jerome left. He reached out and picked up his glasses from a nearby nightstand, adjusting them over his face.

The glasses slide down the bridge of his sweaty nose, eliciting a miserable sigh. He looked down and saw stains on his shirt, prompting him to peel it off and toss it on the floor. Now shirtless, Jeremiah got up and walked over to the bedroom door. He unlocked it and peeked out into the hallway, sniffing the air for Lila and Jerome’s odor.

Nothing.

The apartment is empty.

Good. Jeremiah is too hot and dejected to deal with his family right now. He padded down the hall quickly and made his way into the bathroom. He moved over to the sink and turned the faucet on before splashing cold water all over his face. He sighed in content, finding temporary relief.

The relief is short-lived and a wave of unexpected heat washed over him. The omega whined, “Hot….so hot…” He gripped his pajama pants and pulled them down, including his boxer briefs. Once everything is pooled around his ankles, he stepped out of his clothes and left the bathroom. He wandered down the hall and into the living room area, a number of aromas flooded his nostrils.

Lila…. Gross, he can small her womanhood, along with several alpha men she dragged into the apartment. Feeling nauseated, Jeremiah shifted over to the couch and he collapsed face first into the soft fabric.

“Jerome~” he purred; the couch is SATURATED with his brother’s scent. He gripped one of the couch pillows and nuzzled his face against it, inhaling his twin’s comforting fragrance. For some odd reason, that made his sickness go away but the fever remained ever-present. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on Jerome’s scent, damn, he wished that annoying knucklehead was here right now.

 

* * *

 

Jerome walked around the city for an hour and a half, stopping a few times to let Raiden do his business; he had the bladder of an 80-year-old man, having to take unnecessary potty breaks. Sometimes, people waved Jerome down and insisted on petting the puppy, some even took selfies. The redhead didn’t mind, it kept his mind from going off the rails. Jerome never recalled kissing Jeremiah on his lips, he only ever kissed him on his cheek or forehead. Turns out, brothers don’t normally do that and that puzzled Jerome – he thought it was normal this whole time. Is that why Jeremiah had weird thoughts? Jerome GAVE him the wrong idea?

“Oh, crap….” Jerome waited for Raiden to do his business by a giant shrub, but the pup was being picky. “Okay boy, hurry it up, we ain’t got all day.” He gave Raiden’s leash a tug.

The pup looked up at Jerome, huffed out an impatient sigh, and proceeded to waddle down the sidewalk.

“Pfft!” Jerome rolled his eyes and he followed the chocolate Labrador down the street. They arrive back at the apartment around 8:30pm and Jerome must use a 2nd key to get into the building. “C’mon Ray, and no pissing on the hallway carpets again! Or else Mrs. Loretto will kill us.” He hated dealing with the druggie landlord… He held the door open for Raiden and entered after pup did.

When they reached the stairway, Jerome halted.

Raiden looked up when he could walk no further, letting out a curious bark.

Something sweet tickled Jeremiah’s nose but he has no idea what it is. Was somebody baking? No, it wasn’t sugar…. It was sweet and floral. “Flowers?” he muttered. That couldn’t be it, then again, the neighbors on the 2nd floor were known meth addicts. For all he knew, they were cooking up the illegal substance right now, which he knew – hearsay- had a sweet scent to it. “Hmm….” He ascended the stairway, Raiden in tow.

Jerome arrives on the 4th floor, coming across 7 older men and 1 teenager lingering in the hallway. He ignores them and walks over to his apartment, only to realize that the men were gathered outside room 410. “What the hell?!”

A few of the men turn their gaze on Jerome, their pupils are dilated and they’re panting.

“There’s an omega in heat, inside this apartment” one of them rumbled.

Jerome ground his teeth together and he huffed out his chest, “GET LOST YOU FUCKING CREEPS! THIS IS MY HOME!”

The alpha Valeska released a wave of pheromones that are strong, and peppery, a scent alphas didn’t care for. Detecting the power and strength of the young alpha, the others back away and withdraw to their apartments. The only one hovering is the teenager who seems curious about what Jerome might do.

All Jerome had to do was throw a fake punch, and he had the teenage alpha cowering on the floor. “GO AWAY!” he snapped.

The teenager cried out in mock pain and he fled the hallway, racing down the steps to his own apartment.

Raiden must’ve sensed the power struggle because he was barking and growling after the teenager. If it wasn’t for the leash, the pup would’ve chased the other male down the stairs.

Emerald eyes gaze at the door marked ‘410’, and for a moment, the strong aroma immobilized Jerome. He leaned against the frame, panting lightly as the scent overwhelmed him. It had to be Jeremiah, unless Lila brought over an omega who was in heat? Wouldn’t surprise him, that woman was repulsive as they get. He struggled with the key and lock, taking a few minutes to get it right and open the door.

Raiden trotted in happily, unaware of the pheromones floating through the air.

Jerome stepped inside the apartment and he closed the door, making sure to lock it behind himself. The smell was a thousand times stronger inside, and it crashed into Jerome like a fucking quarter back. He had to lean against the wall for support, unaware of the pupil dilation. His nose twitched, nostrils flaring a little as he gulped in the air around him.

“J-Jay?”

The alpha turned his head and peered at the living room area.

Sprawled out on the living room sofa, in all his naked glory, is the stunning omega known as Jeremiah Valeska.

“M-Miah?!” Jerome choked out.

Jeremiah’s legs are spread wide open, and he has his right hand wrapped around his flushed cock; a steady stream of pre-cum leaked out of the tip, glistening under the fluorescent lighting. The rest of his pale body is burning bright red, including his face. An odd smile curled his perfect, strawberry lips and he spoke softly, barely above a whisper: “Jay, you’re back~”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Warning*
> 
> Utter garbage ahead, with some poorly written smut. Tried to include the A/B/O details but, eh, what do I know? Enjoy it, or don't xD This chapter is STRICTLY a sex scene, that is all. 
> 
> *Skips off*

"M-Miah?!” Jerome choked out.

Jeremiah’s legs are spread wide open, and he has his right hand wrapped around his flushed cock; a steady stream of pre-cum leaked out of the tip, glistening under the fluorescent lighting. The rest of his pale body is burning bright red, including his face. An odd smile curled his perfect, strawberry lips and he spoke softly, barely above a whisper: “Jay, you’re back~”

His brother’s sweet aroma drew Jerome closer to the couch, but he quickly halted and bit down into his cheek, his eyes blown wide. He didn’t realize his own scent was thickening to match that of the omega, a scent that screamed capable available alpha. Jerome couldn’t control his own body, his scent glands betraying him and giving off that he was interested.

“P-please…” Jeremiah caught the whiff of the dominant alpha musk and as a result, pre-cum trickled more profusely; he’s vaguely aware of heavy leakage from his hole, his body self-lubricating and readying itself.

Jerome let out a sharp exhale, he was certain this was Jeremiah’s first heat and he wasn’t about to take advantage of his brother’s vulnerability, as much as his body told him to do so. “Miah… L-let’s get ya to the bedroom….y-you can lock yourself in. Got it?” he husked, already covering his nose from the enticing odor. His alpha was rampaging inside, wanting him to mount and breed. The imagery alone was enough to make his length twitch, causing Jerome to take a precautionary step back. “Can you walk?” he asked behind his hand, voice muffled somewhat.  

There’s a flicker of recognition and understanding in Jeremiah’s eyes and he nodded. “I-I can try.” Naked and a little disorientated, Jeremiah staggered to his feet. He gripped the arm of the sofa, trying to steady himself. His glasses slipped off his face and crashed onto the floor. “Shit…” The need for sexual relief was far too debilitating and Jeremiah swayed to the left, feeling lightheaded.  

The alpha was at the omega’s side in the blink of an eye. Jerome threw his arms around Jeremiah and caught him before he fell. He grabbed Jeremiah’s left wrist and pulled his his arm over his shoulders, “Lean on me.”

Jeremiah didn’t protest and he leaned against Jerome’s side. His legs felt shaky and weak, he needed the extra support. “G-glasses…” he strained out, unaware of the drool staining his chin and jaw.

“Forget it, I’ll….get em’ later, j-just focus on moving yer feet,” Jerome said. He kept his right hand pressed against Jeremiah’s side while gripping his left wrist. He wasn’t sure where this self-control was coming from, but he grasped at it until he could get his brother to the safety of his bedroom.

It took a few moments for Jeremiah’s dulled brain senses to relay the message to his feet. He moved his right foot forward, groaning with effort, followed by his left. He moved at a painfully, slow pace but at least he was moving.

Heat surged through Jerome's fingertips and inadvertently his body warmed up too. He helped his brother around the couch, and they move down the hallway. With each passing second, it seemed like Jeremiah’s scent was growing stronger. The alpha had done well to ignore the primal urges but even he didn’t know when that thin line of patience would snap. Just one move from the omega could have the alpha taking the invitation that was surrounding them in the air. He knew Jeremiah himself wasn’t inviting him to mount, but the sweet rich scent spoke otherwise. This was Jerome’s first time encountering an omega in heat and his inner alpha knew his brother was fertile, ripe for the taking. Fuck… Jerome growled softly, trying to remove the dirty thoughts from his head.

When they neared the door, Jeremiah’s trembling hand reached out and gripped the handle. He turned it and nudged it open, revealing an immaculately clean bedroom – the bed was the only thing out of place with its disorganized blankets scatted across the mattress.

The Valeska twins shamble through the open entryway but Jeremiah suddenly ducked underneath Jerome’s shoulder and pulled away.

Alarmed, Jerome turned around and he watched his brother back up against the door, abruptly closing it.

Fingers fumble for the lock and it clicks in place. Jeremiah remained where he was, dilated pupils focused on his twin.

“W-what…. are you doing?” stammered Jerome.

Jeremiah had that peculiar smile on his face again, his naked body gleamed with a thin veil of sweat covering every inch of his skin; his fever had spiked again as a response to Jerome’s proximity. He gradually raised his arms and held them wide open, indicating he wanted a hug.

Jerome’s eyes widened like saucers. He studied Jeremiah’s flushed cheeks and shining body…. The alpha licked his lips and felt his eyes dilating once again, making the mistake of letting his eyes drift lower. He witnessed Jeremiah’s arousal, all 6 glorious inches of hard cock; pre-cum dripped from the head. He couldn’t’ tear his eyes away and he slowly realized he didn’t want to. Or at least that’s what his alpha was telling him. He unwittingly moved closer to Jeremiah.

Once Jerome shifted closer, Jeremiah hooked his arms underneath his brother’s arms and curled his fingers into his t-shirt. He pulled him into a tight embrace, burying his face against Jerome’s chest and inhaling his scent with a satisfied purr.

Jerome’s breath hitched, his body pressed close to Jeremiah’s own. The alpha rumbled lowly, the redhead forcing his hands to press flat to the door with a loud slap. It was taking everything in him to stop himself, his chest rising and falling heavily. Big mistake. This only caused more of the endearing scent to meet his nose, his mind clouding further and his mouth practically watering. Jerome pressed closer to his brother, pinning him to the door with a deep rumble, the vibration soothing yet hungry and meeting the other male’s chest.

“J-Jay~” Jeremiah mewled happily, and he tilted his head to the side, exposing his neck.

Oh, fuck. Jerome didn’t hesitate to lower his head and he sniffed at the omega’s neck, a shiver running down his spine. The alpha’s scent enveloped the omega, clinging to his sweaty, feverish body – HIS. Jerome bit his lip and he scratched his fingernails against the wood, panting as their hips met. He brought his lips to Jeremiah’s left ear, his breath hot and words shaky. “Do you…know what the fuck yer doin’ to me?”

“I…I think I have a pretty good idea,” Jeremiah mused, his mind hovering in and out of lucidness.

The omega was so close…. Jerome can feel his own throbbing arousal pressed against Jeremiah’s hip. He groaned quietly and pressed his forehead to the door, their chests meeting. His heart was hammering, he wouldn’t be surprised if Jeremiah could feel it beating out of his chest. “I-I…. I can’t-” he whispered, pushed too close to the edge. His own pheromones surrounded the unmated omega, and it was screaming ‘Jerome’s’. He breathed heavily, suddenly dropping his head and rubbing their necks together feverishly.

The unexpected neck rubbing elicited a gasp. Jeremiah pulled on Jerome’s t-shirt, practically melting into his brother’s body. Jerome's actions stimulated Jeremiah's scent gland, producing an even thicker cloud of pheromones around them; their fragrances converge, catering to their alpha and omega senses. 

Jerome brought his hands to the omega’s hips, grinding him closer. He was lost in a haze of arousal, his green eyes bright as the sun. He needed to smell, no, to TASTE the pheromones spiking him into ecstasy. Jerome swallowed and rutted once again against his brother’s groin, grabbing one of the omega’s wrists and pinning it to the door. “Fuck…” he cursed, his cheeks tinged red and looking all the too affected alpha he was. The scent was getting to him, the undertones of the omega’s mixing fluidly with his own…. Jerome was in too deep. His head dove down, licking a hot stripe along Jeremiah’s throat, the alpha groaning hotly at the scented oils sliding along his tongue.

“AHH!” The attention to his neck caused the omega to cry out in pleasure, his pheromones screaming at the alpha to mate him. He feels warm liquid sliding down the back of his thighs and legs; self-lubricant, why was there so much? He bucked his hips against Jerome’s, deliberately swaying from side to side, rubbing his erection against Jerome’s much larger, clothed length.

Jerome squeezed the now bolder omega’s wrist, a shiver running through him as the message was received, LOUD and CLEAR. He met Jeremiah’s eyes before something snapped and he was quickly pulling his own shirt over his head. He couldn’t take it anymore and with a rumbling growl, he’d drop his hands under the omega’s thighs and lift him off his feet. He roughly pinned his brother against the door and used his hips to keep the omega up, his hands guiding Jeremiah’s legs to wrap around his waist. “Fuck…..smell so good….” He whispered against his sibling’s neck. He inhaled deeply at the source of the omega’s scent, lapping at the scent gland and sucking harshly. He wanted more.

He let out a surprised little squeak when he was hoisted off the floor and persuaded to wrap his legs around Jerome’s waist. He looped his arms around Jerome’s neck and gripped tightly, shivering as his brother whispered against his neck. The suckling touch had Jeremiah’s head lulling back, eyes nearly rolling to the back of his head. It felt so, fucking, good, he wanted more.

Jerome would come to step away from the door and absentmindedly locate the bed, turning them until he had the omega pinned to the bed by their hips. He was panting heavily now, fingers fidgeting in the sheets they were tangling in. He hovered over Jeremiah, beginning the delicious grind once more and groaning at the friction. “M-Miah,” he rumbled.

“Jay~” Jeremiah was happy about switching from the door to the soft bed. He relaxed and carefully spread his legs open, inviting Jerome to enjoy the view of his leaking hole and cock. “I need to feel your touch, pretty, pretty please?”

Without hesitation, Jerome lowered his right hand and palmed the hard length until his fingertips were rubbing along Jeremiah’s perineum. The small voice in the back of his head was urging him to stop, that he had no right to this omega -his own, fucking, brother, but his alpha had different ideas. He saw Jeremiah as his own and he HAD to take care of his omega’s heat. His lips curled, eyes unlike his own now, ALL alpha. He’d come to wrap his right hand around Jeremiah’s length before pumping him thoroughly. He crooned and coed to the omega, squeezing up to the tip and then down to the base, repeating this with a twist of his wrist. “Your heat is…so strong,” he murmured.

Jeremiah was writhing on the bed, heated moans and whimpers pushing past his lips. Jerome’s warm hand felt so good and, fuck, why was he an expert at hand jobs? He didn’t want to dwell on that one too long, he didn’t like thinking about Jerome with other potential mates.... His omega prompted him to thrust into Jerome’s hand, essentially humping away to get himself off- but that wouldn’t relieve his sexual desire, that much Jeremiah knew. A heat can only be relieved if an alpha mated with him, and Jeremiah was desperate for relief. “Jay~” he groaned out, reaching down to grip his husband’s wrist and stop him. “M-more, I need more…”

Jerome stopped moving his hand and he stared down at Jeremiah’s half-lidded eyes, completely lost in a haze; everything he was doing was under his alpha’s influence… But the inner alpha listened, and Jerome pulled his wrist free, only to grip his jeans and unzip himself. He tugged everything down, only to slip his arousal free of boxer briefs and pants, letting out a pleased hum. “Damn…” He breathed, the large length with a slight swell at the base finally revealed to the omega. Jerome was capable…. strong, and his alpha would prove himself to Jeremiah, one way or another.

The sight of Jerome’s 10-inch length had Jeremiah salivating in anticipation. He was done with foreplay, it was time to push his alpha brother past his boundaries. He raised his legs off the bed and reached down, gripping his own butt-cheeks. He pulled himself apart, exposing his shuddering, gushing hole that was ever so eager for an alpha cock.

Jerome’s breath hitched and he released his boxers, only to rub his thumbs along the omega’s inner thighs, his bright eyes meeting Jeremiah’s own. “You belong to me,” his alpha growled, already bringing fingers to his mouth and slicking them up. He was going to knot Jeremiah; his alpha has decided. His eyes would drift to Jeremiah’s unmarked neck, something deep inside rumbling at the perfect stretch of skin. Oh, he wanted to sink his canines in and claim the gorgeous omega. Wait… Mated couples can’t be siblings. They could get this over and done with, and forget it ever happened, right? Jerome’s eyebrows furrowed, shaking his head and trying to focus. He reached down and gripped Jeremiah’s cock, “Miah…” he mumbled, eyes dropping to the redhead’s cock, his lips curling upwards. He leaned down and engulfed the cum-covered cock in his mouth, lapping along the shaft with a groan – Jeremiah tasted sweet too.

Flinging his head back against a pillow, Jeremiah shut his eyes and wept with pleasure; he was literally crying, his body overly sensitive from raging hormones. His brother’s hot mouth and skilled tongue had him craving more. Jerome’s words repeated inside his head, ‘You belong to me’, oh God, that was the hottest thing anyone had ever said to him. Yes, he felt somewhat weird that it was his sibling telling him this, but his omega senses ignored it, and only focus on the fact that a strong alpha was present. That’s all he could think about, having this healthy, capable, dominant alpha claim him – who was he to deny his biological urges?

Jerome’s fingers would trail across Jeremiah’s thighs, dipping lower until rubbing soft circles around his brother’s tight ring of muscle. He mixes his finger with the pouring liquid from Jeremiah’s hole before gently pushing his finger inside, eyes glancing up to gauge the omega’s reaction. He focused on Jeremiah’s cock to distract him from his penetrating finger, which he worked in and out at a gentle pace. Jerome’s tongue traced the vein underneath Jeremiah’s cock, while humming around his length and bobbing his head slow and steady in time with his probing finger. Without warning, he slipped in a 2nd finger.

“JAY! Fuck, gah~” He couldn’t complete a full sentence, pleasure blinded his thought process. Jeremiah had never felt this good in his life before… He had nothing to compare it to, and should he die from overwhelming pleasure…. Oh well, it’d be worth it. He raised his lower body, thrusting his hips into Jerome’s mouth.

The alpha listened to every delicious sound, soaking it up like a horny sponge. He wanted to break Jeremiah down until all he could do was keen and beg for his knot. He knew it’d be a challenge with this stubborn omega…. but his alpha was determined to mount a mewling mate.

Jeremiah broke underneath the overwhelming pressure to mate. He sobbed loudly, begging and pleading for Jerome to take him. “JAY! Please, for the love of Christ- fuck, uhnn~”

Jerome’s chest rumbled with a deep satisfied growl, hearing the omega’s sweet cries. He was still gentle, working Jeremiah open with his fingers and by the way the omega rolled his hips, he was cresting his heat. The alpha would lap and suck his brother’s cock, shuddering when he felt the omega’s insides slicking up around his fingers. Jerome’s pupils dilated further, his nostrils flaring to catch that undeniably sweet scent of slick. He licked his lips and suddenly withdrew his fingers and pulled off Jeremiah’s cock. He grabbed the omega by his hips and flipped Jeremiah over onto his stomach, using his hands to lift the other male’s hips.

“AH!” Jeremiah squealed when Jerome aggressively squeezed his hips and forced him over onto his stomach. It all happened so fast that his head was spinning, and he barely felt Jerome lift his hips up from the bed.

The omega’s presented ass had Jerome salivating, leaning in to slowly lap his tongue over the twitching and slicking entrance. The alpha groaned and he gripped Jeremiah’s ass cheeks, forcibly spreading them apart. He would slither between the other male’s legs and guide the tip of his cock to Jeremiah’s hole. He didn’t bother to warn Jeremiah before gently nudging the tip into the tight ring of muscle. It was mind-blowing how Jeremiah’s hot insides accepted his cock without opposition– he was wet and sloppy, even with limited foreplay. Fuck, what could be hotter than that? Jerome pushed further in, groaning heartily as the well stretched, yet unbelievably tight omega clamped down on him. He managed to stop himself from savagely bucking and fucking into Jeremiah, breathless and gripping his brother’s hips. He moved his right hand over to Jeremiah’s right shoulder and muttered heatedly, “Fuck- I can’t stop-” He started thrusting, shallow and gentle at first, until he couldn’t hold back any longer, his thrusts becoming longer and deeper. He’d quicken his movements, draping closer and sucking the other side of Jeremiah’s neck, “So fucking tight….”

Jeremiah trembled like a frightened animal when Jerome spread his cheeks apart, the cold air hitting his twitching hole. He didn’t expect Jerome to move so fast, and he felt a warm, heated tip prodding against his entrance. Naturally, he assumed Jerome would take it slow and easy – oh boy, he was so fucking wrong. Due to his body’s lubrication, he accepted Jerome’s cock without resistance BUT, that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt – and it _hurt_ bad! He arched his back, due to pleasure and due to pain; it felt like Jerome’s cock was ripping his spine apart and igniting his nerves with kerosene. His skin burned, and every muscle tightened up, screaming out in pain – he didn’t expect his first time to hurt this badly. He's so lost in pain and euphoria that he doesn't register Jerome’s words, he can only feel his fast and powerful thrusts. The alpha's strong hips send Jeremiah rocking back and forth on the bed; he had to grip the sheets to steady himself. He closed his eyes and moaned when Jerome sucked at his neck. “Ffffuck, oooh~”

Jerome can feel his brother tightening around his cock, prompting him to pull Jeremiah up so that he was arched up with his back just inches away from the alpha’s chest. He plowed into his twin with force enough to have the headboard of the bed slamming into the wall. He’d eventually reach around Jeremiah’s waist to stroke at his overly sensitive cock. “Come _omega_ , cum on my cock~” he muttered filthily into the redhead’s ear, stroking Jeremiah just as fast as he was pounding into him from the other side.

There was something about Jerome’s heated voice that suggested ‘omega’ was a derogatory term, as much as he wanted to be angry, the indication was a huge turn-on. Jeremiah unintentionally clamped down on Jerome’s cock while pawing at his brother's muscled thighs. He threw his hips into Jerome’s hand, feeling his climax approaching.

The alpha almost howled in pleasure at the tight squeezing around his cock when he finally nailed the omega’s prostate head on, amping up his thrusts until he felt the telltale signs of his knot beginning to swell. “H-holy shit!-“ he hissed in ecstasy, the knot sensitive and taking the mating to a whole other level. Jerome would come to press his mouth over the side of Jeremiah’s neck, right above his scent gland, and bit down HARD, till his teeth impaled skin and drew blood. It would only take a few more deep thrusts, his knot flaring wider and wider until it was catching on the omega’s rim, for him to finally cum with a loud shuddering rumble. His hips would pull back before slamming forward and forcing his knot fully into Jeremiah, his throat filled with groans and deep moans as he released rope after copious rope of seed. He gyrated and ground deep inside, riding out the high and continuing to stroke Jeremiah until he was sure the omega met his climax.

Jeremiah wailed, his voice a mixture of pain and pleasure, eventually spilling over into Jerome’s stroking hand. He knew two things could happen; Jerome pulls out and knots, while emptying his seed on the bed or his ass. Option two: he shoves his knot inside and fills the omega with hot, delicious cum. What he didn’t count on was Jerome’s teeth ripping into his neck, a most welcome surprise. It hurt so much more than he expected. Jerome’s knot spread his insides further, pushing the tight muscles apart. Hot tears stained his cheekbones and Jeremiah hugged a pillow, shoving his face against the material to stifle his blood-curdling scream. The pain was too much for the omega, but his own body refused to let him pass out; he MUST stay awake. Jeremiah was filled to the brim, and he was almost certain he could feel Jerome’s cock in his belly, forcing a bulge to protrude from the skin. That’s how an alpha SHOULD breed his omega, and Jeremiah welcomed it with a satisfied mewl. He kept his hips raised, gladly accepting Jerome’s knot inside his tight heat.

The alpha was out of breath, hovering over the other male until he carefully turned them onto their sides. Jerome felt the urge to pamper the omega in his care, and so he would. He grabbed one of the numerous blankets and used it to wipe away the mess on Jeremiah’s chest and thighs. Afterwards, he shoved the blanket on the floor and snuggled up against his twin. He raised his head and lapped at Jeremiah’s throat lazily with a hot and heavy tongue. His hands run up and down Jeremiah’s sides to calm him, positive the omega would be out of it and most likely afraid because of his sudden heat. His chest would rumble, a comfort not many alphas give willingly but for Jerome, this was his mate, and it was a must. He wanted to comfort his twin, after all, he was 10 inches deep inside Jeremiah.

Jeremiah purred softly, comforted by the gentle touch against his sides and neck. He squeezed the pillow tighter, a dull ache throbbing inside his ass. He knew Jerome knotted inside him and there was nothing he could do until the alpha’s knot contracted. He didn’t want to admit it… but Jeremiah IS blissfully happy. His omega was satisfied by the rough breeding and he couldn’t have asked for a better, healthier mate. He closed his emerald eyes and snuggled up against the pillow, humming all the while Jerome rubbed his sides.

Iron saturated his tongue and Jerome glanced down curiously at Jeremiah’s neck, spotting the bleeding, deep, bite-mark he left. Oh shit, he… He _marked_ Jeremiah. That wasn’t his intention! No alpha will breed Jeremiah if they see that fucking scar on his neck. Jerome began to panic, evident in his pulsing heart and sharp aroma.

The omega picked up on his alpha’s stress and without thinking about it, Jeremiah released a wave of soothing pheromones.

Jerome calmed down immediately when Jeremiah’s sweet scent hit his nostrils, he closed his eyes and pulled his omega closer. “Don’t hate me….”

“Promise~” Jeremiah cooed, while lowering his left hand and gripping Jerome’s hand. He interlocked their fingers and dozed off.

There was a conversation that needed to be had…. And Jerome wasn’t looking forward to it. However, Jeremiah’s aroma placed him in a comfortable, relaxed state of mind. He knew he couldn’t pull out of his brother until his knot deflated but shit, Jeremiah’s insides felt so good. The redhead closed his emerald eyes and nosed his way against Jeremiah’s neck. Ultimately, he dozed off like his twin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xD I know I have grammar and spelling errors in here, I'll correct them at some point. 
> 
> Did Jerome make a convincing alpha?
> 
> Did Jeremiah make a convincing omega?
> 
> I like criticism but I'm also aware omega verse can cater to certain rules -depending on the writer. So, I'll write it MY way, and I hope my readers enjoy. I didn't expect this story to take off as fast as it did!~ So thank you for clicking, subscribing, and commenting :3 I THRIVE from that.


End file.
